deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Agent Smith
Darth Vader vs Agent Smith is an upcoming episode of kazamamishima what-if? death battles Description Star Wars vs The Matrix! two ruthless villains who become an internet meme finally clashed against each other! Interlude Boomstick: every villains had infamous quote, speech, moments and everything! but, what about those things suddenly become an internet meme? like Darth Vader, the dark lord of the Sith! Wiz: and Agent Smith, the most powerful Matrix Agents program Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to found out who would win a Death Battle! Darth Vader Wiz: long long ago, in a galaxy far far away, there is a child who lived in Tatooine with his mother... Boomstick: who doesn't even need a introduction here because everyone is already who the hell is this boy. Wiz: fair enough. Boomstick: considering that he is an iconic character of Star Wars verse, and everyone knows his background. even a newbie Star Wars know who the hell is Anakin Skywalker. Wiz: again, that's fair enough since we only use that against several iconic characters who was too much popular in pop culture. still, we would like to explain the rest of it. Boomstick: especially The Force Wiz: in Star Wars Uinverse, The Force was an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. and those who possessed the power of The Force will gain an incredible Power through the Midi-Chlorian. Boomstick: and what's that midi... er. midi thing? Wiz: Midi-Chlorian is the original foundation of live in Star Wars Univere. and without that, life cannot be exist and everyone would not known about the force. Boomstick: by the looks of it. it looks like a parasite. ''' Wiz: not quite, the Midi-Chlorian is in fact a sentient microscopic being that lived inside every life form. '''Boomstick: and anyway, Vader has mastered many kind of The Force Power. including Telekinesis, Force Barrier, Force Scream, and of course, the famous Force Choke. Wiz: then again, he also wielded Lightsaber. his Lightasber can even cut through basically not anything and everything, but most of it. don't forget, he also wear the Dark Armor, a mechanical armor who was used by Vader itself a life support. it also contain ultraviolet and infrared vision which he can used it anytime and anyplace. Boomstick: Darth Vader is considered one of the most powerful Sith Lord all the time. not to mention, his power was stated to be more powerful than most of Jedi Master including Obi-Wan itself, and it is not a bluffing or even hyperbole since he slaughter any Jedi Order members, including the younglings, he was even par against Obi-Wan in their duel at mustafar which he lost painfully but won the rematch in episode IV Wiz: he is also fast enough without anyone even realize what's going on, moved a starship with Telekinesis, beat Han Solo in a quick draw and withstood the force Lightning attack. 'Boomstick: Vader was also capable of Matching Obi-Wan skill as we speak earlier, has fought both Gallen Marek, and eventually his own son, Luke. ' Wiz: in the end, Vader ultimately sacrifice his own life to save his own son. even in his death, he is still one of the most iconic character in Star Wars Universe. the section ended up with the scene when Darth Vader showed his Force Scream while he moarned after he learns about Padme's death. Agent Smith coming soon! Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years